Un gesto pequeñito
by Lila Negra
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, el capitán Levi siempre se pone de mal humor. Pero, esta vez, quizás algo pueda cambiar. Drabble. Sugerencia de Ereri. Universo Canon. Dedicado a Daris Teufel. Participa de la convocatoria de Ereri Traducciones / Shingeki no Avery.


**Un gesto pequeñito**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** universo canon, ubicado poco después de formado el nuevo escuadrón de Levi. Drabble. Sugerencia de ErenxLevi. Fluff. Algo de OOC.

 _~para Daris Teufel, quien me da su apoyo infinito en la escritura de "35 y solito". ¡Gracias por todo!_

* * *

—Oye, Eren... ¿Sabes por qué el capitán Levi está de tan mal humor hoy? Nos ha estado gritando desde el desayuno...

Armin tenía una expresión de sincera preocupación pero Eren sabía que lo habían mandado los demás, creyendo que tenía más posibilidades de sacarle información sin consecuencias. Desde que habían formado juntos, los sobrevivientes del 104, el nuevo escuadrón de Levi, sus compañeros solían apoyarse en él para descifrar al capitán. Aunque Eren solo llevaba algunos meses más que ellos de conocerlo, se daban cuenta de que su vínculo era especial.

Ante esta pregunta inesperada, Eren se echó a reír.

—Es que hoy es su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pensabas, que por ser el capitán no cumplía años?

—No, no, no me refiero a eso, pero... ¿por qué eso le molesta? Y... ¿por qué no lo estamos festejando?

—Dice que no hay nada que festejar. Tenemos muchos amigos muertos y la situación es un caos. Yo le ofrecí organizar una cena o algo, la semana pasada, pero se negó rotundamente.

—Aunque la vida sea difícil se necesitan pequeños momentos de ocio —terció Armin—. Siendo capitán debería saber eso. No puede estar enojado siempre.

Eren negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Creo que estas fechas le traen recuerdos dolorosos... es una persona, Armin, tiene sus debilidades. Debemos ser comprensivos. Tan solo... seamos amables con él hoy, ¿sí?

Armin transmitió como pudo ese mensaje a los demás, que mal que mal trataron de comportarse durante el resto del día. Connie dio con la idea de que si se esforzaban especialmente en la limpieza, sería como darle un pequeño regalo anónimo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron manos a la obra, sin decirle nada a Levi. Si él no quería que lo felicitaran, no lo harían.

Eren sin embargo no se sentía satisfecho con eso. A pesar de que más que nadie tenía claro que su capitán quería olvidarse de qué día era, no podía evitar desear hacerle un obsequio de verdad. Algo que pudiera entregarle en mano.

Por eso, había dedicado toda la semana a recoger información y hacer un plan. A como de lugar encontraría el modo de tener un gesto con él.

Después de lavar los platos de la cena, buscó a Levi en su puesto de guardia unos minutos antes de que cambiara con Jean.

—Capitán... ¿podríamos hablar a solas un momento?

El hombre lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estamos a solas ahora mismo.

—No, quiero decir... en su habitación.

—¿Necesitás un escenario especial para que se te desenrede la lengua o qué?

—Vamos... déjeme acompañarlo a su habitación, por favor.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, como quien se resigna, se metió en la cabaña, permitiéndole seguirlo. Cuando abrió su puerta, encontró una pequeña galleta sobre un platito blanco descansando en su mesa de luz. Encima tenía una vela prendida.

En silencio, se acercó a verla mejor. Se inclinó hasta arrimar el rostro al fuego.

—¿Es... es la misma? —murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo más parecido que conseguí.

Levi se incorporó y giró hacia él. Tenía, para su sorpresa, los ojos húmedos.

—¿Cómo...?

Eren dio unos pasos y lo abrazó, dejando que el otro apoyara la frente en su hombro. Le acarició suave la cabeza y la espalda mientras escuchaba su silencio.

—Es una larga historia... esa galleta que te compraba tu madre solo la hacía el panadero de su barrio, en la Ciudad Subterránea. Yo no sabía cómo llegar hasta allí. Pero Hange y el comandante me ayudaron a reconstruir la receta y se la llevé a una cocinera que vive en un pueblo cercano.

—No es posible que ellos supieran...

Eren soltó una risa enternecida.

—Tal vez usted no lo recuerde, pero en sus primeros cumpleaños, cuando el comandante, entonces capitán, lo obligaba a por lo menos brindar... bueno, siempre que bebía demás contaba este relato. Que tu madre, como nunca podía comprarte golosinas, juntaba las moneditas para darte esta galleta, tu favorita, el día de tu cumpleaños. Que cada año la esperabas con ansia. Que sabía a naranja y vainilla y que era muy dulce.

—¿Yo dije todo eso?

—¡Sí! Y con tanto entusiasmo, que ellos recordaban cada detalle. Fue lo primero que me contaron cuando empecé a interrogarlos.

—¿Cómo que los estuviste interrogando?

—Es que... lo siento, no podía no hacer nada por usted. Fue más fuerte que yo.  
Su cara de pena pareció conmoverlo porque, con los ojos ya secos, le palmeó la cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien... no voy a quejarme.

—Aun hay más.

—¿Más qué?

—Mire detrás de la cama —el capitán lo observó con incredulidad—. Vamos, miré, es en serio.

Dio la vuelta y se asomó. Alzó en sus manos una bolsa entera de galletas caseras.

—Eren, esto... esto debe de haberte salido una fortuna.

—Tampoco tanto.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene para decir?

Levi lo contempló enfurruñado. Otra vez sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Arrojó la bolsa en el colchón y enterró la cara en el pecho de su subordinado.

—Fgrafcias —masculló, con la boca contra su remera.

Eren sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

—Feliz día, capitán…

De ahí en adelante, por mucho, mucho tiempo, este sería el cumpleaños del que Levi hablara cuando hubiera tomado un poco demás.

* * *

 **Notas:** este fic participa de la actividad navideña del grupo **Ereri Traducciones**. La condición era hablar de la navidad o del cumpleaños de Levi. En mi opinión, difícilmente se festeje la navidad en las murallas, por lo que preferí zafarme de esa y concentrarme en el cumpleaños de nuestro capitán, el 25 de diciembre. Lo escribí a los apurones porque me había comprometido y quería cumplir, por lo que creo que no me inspiré mucho que digamos. Les pido disculpas por todas mis faltas. Les dejo un besito y gracias por leer hasta acá.

 _21 de diciembre de 2017_


End file.
